Mass Effect: A New Path
by Admiral0mass
Summary: Humanity discovered the shocking new about truth of Protheans and threat of Reapers! They have been avoiding the Mass effect Technologies. Humanity becomes strong and advancing technologies! (On Hiatus till later date, Because I need to re-evaluate the story plot. Sorry)


**I was inspired by The History Repeated, Lesson Relearned from KitBeast and Mass Effect: The First War from ProfFratBurger. To be honestly, I felt like need to change the story for mass effect story plot. For example, Humanity noticed the alien artifact at mars that make them wonder what causes Protheans gone disappearing. They discovered something huge impact the life for humanity. They avoided following the mass effect technologies; they prefer to use the innovative technologies to be advances rapidly. They keep study and better understanding of scientific and engineering skills than mass effect techs. This is my first fanfiction story. I'm not very good with grammar and story plot. Please kind to me. Thanks!**

Prologue

**2040: **

NASA has succeeded to send the astronauts to the Mars for several weeks. They orbit the Mars and landed the ground at first time in history of humanity. Every nation has celebrating for created the ion propulsion that taken astronauts travel in weeks than months. They were shocking to receive the report of astronauts about discovering the alien construction closing the landing zone. Leaders of nations quickly order the astronauts to investigate the alien construction. At few days, they learned the alien called Protheans; they left a few technologies like terminals and transport vehicle. They wondering what causes Protheans disappeared. They have several theories; Protheans used this outpost to study the humans at earth and abandoned it. Protheans had gone extinct by war with alien? Military leaders from different nations think latter theories. Who causes the Protheans to be extinct and destroyed the evidences about them? Astronauts finally cracked the code of encrypted file. They were shocked to learn Protheans had indeed fought the war against giant squid machine known as reapers. Advanced VI Protheans known as Hope, appeared to explain about reapers and how to manipulate species to follow their technological path, so reapers easily harvested them. Civilians were panicked and cause riots at the streets and screaming 'bloody murder squid head eat us!' many polices and politicians calmed them down.

**2041:**

Every nation heavily debates about this discovery of Protheans and reapers threat. They made decision to affect the mankind to avoid the follow the path of mass effect. Also, they agreed to form the world government known as System Alliance for Civilian government. System Alliance use the way of United Nations, keep peace and help to all the nations, and never corrupt the government. Alliance military create the navy and marine corps to protect the humanity from threat, included reapers. Astronauts bring the many data to be studied and deep understand of mass effect techs but use other way. But data archive is so massive, so they decided to bring few techs to be studied and improve the spacecraft techs; they can travel and build the space stations, shipyards, and build the colony at the mars in rapidly.

**2043:**

System Alliance focused to improve the relations all the nations and pool the resources. They supplied the foods, educations, and build the houses for people. They are very grateful for System Alliance. They found the way to resolve the energy crisis by use the Electromagnetic generators for each nation. Alliance military devised the plan to protect the earth and future colonies for each planet must have local defense fleet, orbital defense platform, battalions of marines and underground bunkers for civilians to be evaluated from threats. Alliance military decided to focus on build the defense for earth. Medical doctors found the way to cure the diseases and cancers by medical nanites. They were shocked of nanites to cure the diseases. They never thought about it, they assumed to use biological medicals to cure. They were wrong, but glad to have improved civilians' live in happiness. Scientists and engineers design and build the two space stations for civilian uses. They refined ion propulsion to get people travel faster to mars in few days than weeks. They build 20 ships to colonize the mars. 200 colonists volunteered to go, half of scientists and their families and military analysts to studied the techs and reapers threat. Engineers developed the Virtual Intelligence (VI) to help them to understand the techs and manage the heavy equipment. They designed the construction drones for build ships and space stations.

**2047:**

Alliance discovered the structure in the moon of Pluto. They realized it's some of FTL relay to jump to other star system. They want to destroy it before we were waving and asking to please invade and harvest us. Scientists and engineers studied this structure and called 'Tuning Gate'. They explained to government and military that they can't destroy it, if they did then it will destroy the star system. Alliance decided to quarantine the tuning gate till they find the way to remove it. Alliance military have a lot of crazy ideas, however it's work for them. Alliance Navy designed and builds the ships that have better weapons, thick armor, and speed. So far, they build the corvettes and frigates to mine the asteroids for materials to build the fleets and ODPs to defend the earth. They found the way to get marines drop to the planet as drop pod; they created ODST, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. ODSTs required lot of hardcore training. They developed the armors and mini-railgun to fire rapidly in 60 rounds per minute. Alliance marine corps was hoping to have personal shield for ODSTs and marines to save the lives and keep fighting. Navy were hoping to have shield for ships too. Government was impatient; they haven't developing the FTL engine yet. Alliance physicist, Samantha Carter developed the FTL known as Hyperdrive, a device that can open the hyperspace window and jump in the deep layer of subspace faster for greater distance, also developed the way to achieve the antimatter to power the ship and hyperdrive.

**2079:**

System Alliance has 11.4 billion in pollutions. Alliance military has 120 corvettes and 60 frigates to patrol the system. Hyperdrive is really piece of technology to travel to nearly the few star systems known as Tau Ceti, Altair, Epsilon Eridani, and Alpha Centauri. They decided to colonize these systems and mine the resources to keep building the defense. But Alliance military ask a permission to make Epsilon Eridani as military capital, a hub for defense of humanity. System Alliance gave a 'Granted'. They quickly installed the second headquarter at planet known as Reach. A hub of military might. Earth has a first headquarter of Alliance military. Alliance military design the non-nuclear weapon known as Magnetic Accelerators Cannon (MAC). These are really powerful weapon to deliver the heavy damages to the enemy. They are awed and terrified about destruction of MAC. Alliance was surprised that VI just gains the self-aware by asked the question that 'am I alive?' Scientist told the truth to that self-aware VI. He accepts it and continuing to help Alliance. System Alliance decided to accept the AI to help humanity, not use them as tool, and only give a friendship to mankind. AI graciously accept it and assist Carter to improve the technologies like point-defense laser turrets system, refined hyperdrive, matter/antimatter core inside the ship, refined the MAC to fire three repeating with less time to charge. They finally developing the energy shield to protect the ships and marine. This shield can absorb the kinetic and pure energy damages. Alliance military are very happy to have these shields; they immediately installed the ships and armors. Alliance realized, they need command ship to control the fleet are cruiser and carrier. Alliance scientists give an idea to dismantle the tuning gate to be use. They succeeded dismantle it and use the metals for ODP with Super MAC, laser point-defense system, energy shield, and thick armor. Many people relive that they are safe from threat but stay alert reaper threat. The Alliance gives no quarter to build the fleets and marines. Let defense build up as slowly colonize expand the Alliance space.

**2476:**

System Alliance succeed to colonized over 460 planets and keep slowly expand and exploring the space around the Alliance Space. Thank God for terraform technology to make inhabitable into habitable planets. It's made much easier to have fertile worlds for food supplies and resources. They keep dismantling the Tuning gates when Alliance ships scout the star systems. There may be peace but Alliance military never forget about reaper threat. They keep stay caution and scanning around the space. They have an excellent idea to keep military focus and stay alert by play the war games. They use the fictions games and movies like halo, modern warfare, and star wars, and star trek series. They fight with fake ammunitions. They created the several protocols to protect the earth and their colonies. Alliance warships have major refits. They have a lot of fighters, bombers, dropships, corvettes, heavy frigates, destroyers, heavy cruisers, carriers, and supercarriers Some technologies become obsolete; Alliance scientists and engineers keep developing the holographic screens, tractor beam, phaser banks, upgraded rapidly point-defense turrets systems, proton and quantum torpedoes and missiles, new ODSTs' and marines' armors, upgraded shields, better hyperdrive, subspace sensors, quantum subspace communication system, better scanning devices known as tricorder, hand-held energy weapons like rapid pulse phase rifles and pistols, upgraded MAC, refined titanium-A armor thick, and highly classified project known as Spartans, super soldiers. 53 militarized planets for hub of entire Alliance space to protect Earth and colonies.

**F-78 Arrowhead class Strike Fighter**

Length - 23m

Width – 17.5m

Depth – 6.7m

Engines - Micro Matter/antimatter fusion reactor

- maneuvering thrusters

Armor - 2cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Shielding - Energy Shield

Armament - Twin Pulse Phase Cannons

- 25x Mini proton missiles

- 16x Mini quantum missiles

**Falcon class Bomber**

Length - 75m

Width - 64m

Depth - 12.9m

Engines - Twin Matter/antimatter fusion reactor pods

- maneuvering thrusters

Armor - 3cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Shielding - Energy Shield

Armament - Forward mounted Pulse Phase Cannon

- 2x Rapid point defense laser turrets

- 4x Proton missiles

- Moray space mine system (optional)

**Pelican Transport**

Length - ship - 30.7m

- Troop bay - 6.19m

Width - ship - 25.1m

- Troop bay - 4.65m

Depth - ship - 10m

- Troop bay - 3.23m

Engines - Twin Matter/antimatter fusion reactor pods

- 10x maneuvering thrusters

Armor - 2cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Shielding - Energy Shield

Armament - 1x chin mounted Pulse Phase-Cannon

- 2x Mini proton missile pods (8missiles/pod)

- Heavy transport capability (Bull armored 4x4 or Fang main battle tank)

**Blackhawk class Corvette**

Length - 160m

Width - 60m

Depth - 25m

Engines - Matter/antimatter fusion reactor pods

- Hyperdrive

Armor - 15cm Titanium-B stealth-plate

Shielding - Advanced Energy Shield

Armament - 3x Phaser Banks

- 5x proton missiles (40missiles/pod)

- 10x Rapid point defense laser turrets

**Strident class Heavy Frigate**

Length - 575m

Width - 124m

Depth - 112m

Engines - Matter/antimatter fusion reactor pods

- Hyperdrive

Armor - 60cm Titanium-A Battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Shielding - Advanced Energy Shield

Armament - 1x Upgraded MAC

- 8x Phaser Banks

- 3x Havoc torpedoes

- 40x Proton missiles (40missiles/pod)

- 36x Rapid point defense laser turrets

**Ares Class Destroyer**

Length - 670m

Width - 180m

Depth - 150m

Engines - Matter/antimatter fusion reactor pod

- Hyperdrive

Armor - 150cm Titanium-A battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Shielding - Advanced Energy Shield

Armament - 2x Upgraded MAC

- 10x Phaser Banks

- 3x Havoc torpedoes

- 40x Proton missiles - oversized (60missiles/pod)

- 42x Rapid point defense laser turrets

**Atlantis class Cruiser**

Length - 1425m

Width - 431m

Depth - 383m

Engines - Matter/antimatter fusion reactor

- Hyperdrive

Armor - 250cm Titanium-A battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Shielding - Advanced Energy Shield

Armament - 2x MAC (modified)

- 15x Phaser Banks

- 300x Proton missiles - Oversized (60missiles/pod)

- 5x Havoc torpedoes

- 56x Rapid point defense laser turrets

**Nimitz class Carrier**

Length - 3000m

Width - 640m

Depth - 366m

Engines - Matter/antimatter fusion reactor

- Hyperdrive

Armor - 300cm Titanium-A battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Shielding - Advanced Energy Shield

Armament - 2x Upgraded MAC

- 500x Proton missiles pods (24missiles/pod)

- 25x Phaser Banks

- 2x Havoc torpedoes

- 1000x Arrowhead or 750x Arrowhead and 100x Falcon

- 250x Rapid point defense laser turrets

**Galactica class Super Carrier**

Length - 5694m

Width - 834m

Depth - 1041m

Engines - Mk x Matter/antimatter sublight engine

- Hyperdrive

Armor - 490cm Titanium-A battle-plate (Honeycomb modification)

Shielding - Advanced Energy Shield

Armament - 4x Upgraded MAC

- 50x Phaser Banks

- 5x Mini-Phaser Banks

- 450x Proton missiles pods (24missiles/pod)

- 350x Quantum missile pods (30missiles/pod)

- 1000x Rapid point defense laser turrets

- 2000x Arrowheads and 100 Falcons

**Fleet compositions**

**# Fleet **

-5x Cruisers

-15x Destroyers

-35x Frigates

-30x Corvettes

Total ships - 85 ships

**# Fast Response Fleet **

-5x Carriers

-25x Cruisers

-30x Destroyers

-50x Frigates

-25x Corvettes

-3,500x Arrowheads

-600x Falcons

Total ships - 135 ships (4,235 ships including Fighters)

**Colonies Defense Fleet**

-5x Cruiser

-10x Destroyers

-25x Frigates

-20x Corvettes

Total ships - 60 ships

**Reach Defense Fleet (Military Capital)**

-3x Super Carriers

-7x Carriers

-90x Cruiser

-60x Destroyers

-440x Frigates

-120x Corvettes

-6,500x Arrowheads

-1,000x Falcons

Total ships - 830 ships (8,330 ships including Fighters)

**Home fleet **(Sol System: Earth)

-5x Super Carriers

-10x Carriers

-300x Cruisers

-180x Destroyers

-550x Frigates

-250x Corvettes

-13,750x Arrowheads

-800x Falcons

Total ships – 1,295 (15,845 ships including Fighters)

**Overall numbers of ships**

Pelicans – 17,000

Arrowheads – 56,750

Falcons – 28,000

Corvettes – 3,800

Frigates – 3,460

Destroyers – 475

Cruisers – 650

Carriers – 35

Super Carriers – 17

**Thank you for reading my story! If you see some errors or give me any ideas, please do!**

**CYA!**


End file.
